


Why Don't I Believe You?

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean insists that he isn't ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't I Believe You?

Dean bit his lip, fighting a nervous smile. He inched back on the bed, “Don’t know what to tell you, I’m just not ticklish.”

"Not even a little?" Lisa raised her brow.

"Nope." Dean popped the word on his lips, trying to play it cool.

"Why don’t I believe you?" Lisa grinned, running her nails up his side.

Dean grabbed her hand fast, smiling, “Don’t.”

"Why not?"

"Because I already told you that I’m not ticklish!" Dean said as though it was the most obvious answer.

"But I don’t believe you." Lisa argued, "So I get to test it."

"No you-"

"And if you’re not ticklish you have nothing to worry about." She insisted.

"…Fine." Dean reluctantly agreed, letting go of her hand.

Lisa traced her nails up over Dean’s stomach, feeling him tense up, “S-See I told you I’m not-“

She started to dig in a little more once she reached his ribs, which made Dean shake with barely held-in laughter. Lisa could tell he was close to breaking.

She wiggled her fingers lower and noticed Dean’s lips turning up when she skimmed his pant line. Her fingers squeezed a little too close to his hips and Dean yelped, curling in on himself, “Okay, okahahay- stop!”

"Liar." Lisa teased, lunging forward and digging in to his hips, which made Dean squeal and start laughing.

"Nohohohoho- not thehehere! Lisahahaha!" Dean laughed.

"Bad spot?" 

"Yehehehehehes! Stop! AHahaha-" Dean cried, finally getting a grip on Lisa’s arms and pulling her forward to disorient her. She collapsed against his chest, laughing, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You’re adorable." She grinned.

"You’re so dead." Dean smirked evilly, grabbing both of her arms in one hand and using his other to claw against her tummy. She shrieked before falling apart in laughter, but it was worth it to see Dean smiling again.


End file.
